


Homesick

by zapatterson



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/F, tasha comforting her bb patterson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zapatterson/pseuds/zapatterson
Summary: A small snippet of wherever Reade, Tasha and Patterson are at the end of s2 and s3





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> The cast are going to be in NY in October to promote s3 and I'm so tempted to book a flight because of it, anyone else up for? ;)?

Tasha heard something move in the dark and whatever it was take a sharp breath, and she jumped. She rubbed her eyes, trying to see what or who was moving around. She looked at the two beds next to her and realised one was empty. “Patterson?”

Tasha, despite being in a sleepy state from the torture the three of them were succumbed to earlier that day, realised that Patterson was sniffling softly and her eyes widened.

“Patterson? Hey, what is it?” Tasha asked, voice still heavy with sleep, as she sat up and moved aside so Patterson could sit next to her on the worn down makeshift bed.

Patterson stifled another sob, climbing onto the bed. She crawled into Tasha's arms and nuzzled against her. Patterson's breaths were coming short and quick, and Tasha rubbed the blonde's back. “hey, hey, what's up?"

Patterson was the strongest out of the three, they quickly realised. She was the on that held on strong refusing to give up even the slightest information on Jane - the reason why they're being held captive.

Patterson let out a proper sob, “I-It’s so stupid,” she managed, “I just- I w-woke up and-” she gasped for breath. “-I, I felt so alone and-” she broke off into more sobs.

Tasha held her tightly, stroking her back and letting Patterson bury her face into her neck, getting an unappealing mixture of tears and snot on Tasha's shirt and skin. Tasha could care less though, because Patterson- Patterson who always kept het cool, always attempted to be cheerful- was crying and scared and possibly having a panic attack.

“Fuck, Patterson, I’m so sorry, you know I’d get out us out of this place if I even knew where we are.” Tasha replied.

Patterson shook her head. “S'not just that, I- I-” she attempted to explain, cutting herself off with desperate gasps for air.

Tasha cursed under his breath, holding Patterson tighter. “Patterson, I’m not good at this, just- just try to breathe, okay? I-I’ve got you,” she murmured, never having the need to comfort someone until Patterson. Tasha always used the hard approach but with Patterson, she just wanted to hold her tight forever.

Patterson sobbed pitifully and gripped Tasha's t-shirt. She tried to steady her breathing, counting as she breathed in, held her breath, and then breathed out.

“There you go,” Tasha mumbled, sighing in relief, now that Patterson seemed to be calming down. She continued to stroke her back as Patterson's breathing returned to normal.

“For all we know w-we’re miles away from New York. Away from home. Away from everyone,” Patterson began to explain, “I-I don't know what I would have done without you. Without you and Reade here. But I miss Jane and I miss Kurt and I just want to get away from this place. I'm scared Tash, what if we never get out. Its been a year, or at least that's what it feels like” she sobbed, voice breaking at the end of her sentence.

Tasha was taken aback. Patterson had been the one with the snarky quips at the people behind the glass, the one to argue back, the one to play mind games so their captors would slip up. 

“Patterson, I wish we could,” she breathed. “Fuck, Patterson, you know I wish we could get the fuck out of here and go home. More than anything I miss that dumb place. I miss Kurt and his overprotective brother act. I miss Jane and the coffee shops. I miss our late nights when you forced me to watch some nerd show by feeding me pizza and beer" Tasha murmured softly, holding Patterson close as she remembered all the little moments Patterson had had with her. She keeps going, telling Patterson what she would do, what they would do once this was all over.

Patterson sniffled, grip in Tasha's shirt tightening.

“We’ll get out of here. We have to. We’ll get back home because we know Kurt and Jane won't stop until we are home. We can do everything you want and more,” Tasha promised.

Patterson let out another sob. “Tash, I'm just so exhausted!” she cried, pitifully.

Tasha frowned, stroking Patterson's hair gently as she held her against her chest. “I know. I know,” Tasha mumbled. “But we have each other, we have Reade - we'll get out,” Tasha promised, “we will.”

Patterson sniffled. “I know,” she murmured. “I love you,” she breathed.

And Tasha took a moment to appreciate that. They both had said it before, of course. But it had always been laced with fondness or sarcasm or whilst chuckling. She'd never heard Patterson say it in such a raw, emotional, serious manner. She was almost afraid to reply, wanting to communicate to Patterson that she felt exactly the same, in the same way.

“I love you too,” Tasha breathed out, moving her hand from Patterson's hair to her back again and pulling her closer. “We'll be okay. I know we process differently so I know I can’t understand how you feel but, but I promise I’ll do my best to make it better. Maybe you, Reade and I can have some fun with those meatheads again and use random names from your four hour games, elf?” Tasha suggested, fully aware she used the wrong title.

Patterson chuckled. “Tash I'ma gnome cleric, and it's called DD.”

"I know."Tasha kissed Patterson on the side of her forehead. “We can figure something out and mess with their heads in the morning.” she decided.

Patterson smiled, leaning against Tasha. 

“Thank you,” Patterson breathed softly, squeezing her arms around Tasha.

“Of course, Patterson,” Tasha replied, leaning her head against the blondes'.

“Ugh,” Tasha spoke, lightness creeping back into her voice, “You’re so comfy but you have so much hair and it’s getting in my face,” she complained.

Patterson laughed a bit. “Deal with it,” she murmured.

“Get a hair cut.”

“Nope.”

"What's the first thing we should do when we get back?" Tasha mused.

They both looked at each other for a split second before answering in unison, "shower."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, as always I'm so grateful!


End file.
